H&B
by Sly Bletchley
Summary: [AU] —Somos nada y sin embargo muero por besarte.


Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece.

Advertencias: AU, OOC.

* * *

 **H &B**

* * *

(Humo y besos

—obviously, muy original (?)—)

* * *

.

.

El seguro de la puerta se deshizo y luego fue empujada. Un molesto ruido se extendió por el pasillo, la sala, la planta baja en general. Pero ellos estaban acostumbrados a eso y al final era como si no emitiera sonido alguno.

Cerró la puerta detrás de si y entonces luego de girar una especie de manilla sobre la chapa, volvió a sonar el seguro, sólo que para esta vez mantener el saber de una puerta posiblemente difícil de abrir. Sus zapatillas hicieron un leve sonido sobre el piso flotante de un café oscuro y brillante. Similar al barnizado. Otro ruido se unió a la escena, descubriéndose luego como las bolsas que llevaba dando golpes contra el lateral de su pantorrilla.

Se detuvo frente a la sala dado que tenía que pasar frente a ella para dar con la cocina, dando importancia al cuerpo que estaba sobre la exagerada saliente del marco de la ventana, el que solía ser utilizado para poner unos maseteros. Los mismos que ya serían inexistentes, seguramente.

La ventana estaba medio abierta y ella lo sabía antes siquiera de pasar la cerca metálica que separaba su casa de la calle. Aquel humo de peculiar aroma salía por esta, que se encontraba así de manera completamente intencional.

No hizo más que suspirar, viéndose tentada a presionar la piramidal de su sonrosada nariz gracias al frío del exterior.

—¿Qué hacías fuera de la cama? —ni se sorprendió por su tranquilidad.

—¿Qué haces con ese cigarrillo? —devolvió la pregunta contra todo pronóstico. De cualquier forma, lo conocía desde que eran niños y desde que su vida se fue a la mierda, lo conocía aunque a él pareciera fastidiarle en cierta medida.

—Yo he preguntado antes. Responde —frunció ligeramente el ceño, su mirada fija en el paisaje de afuera.

—No tengo nada que contestar, me importa bien poco que te desagrade que levante primero —dijo.

Finalmente él dejó de mirar a través de la ventana. Estaba sólo con sus boxers oscuros y a ella le daba frío de sólo verlo así, junto a la ventana abierta, a las diez de la mañana. Se quitó el tabaco de los labios y lo extendió fuera, sacando su mano y muñeca de la alarmada calidez de la casa. Por lo menos era considerado hasta donde podía, no dejando que todo el humo se quedara dentro.

—Siendo así, a mí me importa bien poco que te desagrade el que fume. Natsu lo hacía y nunca te vi quejándote —endureció la mirada.

—Natsu se daba el trabajo de por lo menos no hacerlo frente a mí. Tú sólo te das el trabajo de pasarte mis peticiones por el culo —replicó.

Él soltó un bufido, como siempre, divirtiéndose en situaciones como esas. Siempre pareciéndole entretenidas las reacciones de aquella chica cuando se encontraba enojada. Eso y su mala lengua a la hora de —discutir— hablar en la que se transformaba. Siendo así sinceramente no le sorprendía que terminaran uno encima del otro, dependiendo el caso.

A pesar de todo nunca logró sentirse culpable al recordar a Natsu y mirarla a ella. ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo, de todos modos? El que alguna vez fue su amigo ya no existía. Mucho menos la semi-relación que tenía con Lucy. ¿Por qué seguir aferrándose a ese lazo? Era desagradable que la otra parte se encontrara junto a un cadáver, a su manera de ver.

... Todo tomaba un rumbo similar con él, incluso sucediendo así con su propio padre.

—Y sin embargo tu vida era más aburrida junto a él.

Ella ya se había dado la vuelta, tomando el silencio que se había formado como el finito de la conversación para disponerse a seguir con lo suyo. Pero esas palabras salieron de esos labios.

—No lo era.

Él rió por lo que consideraba una vulgar mentira. Los dos siempre se equivocaban, sin embargo de alguna manera lo hacía más ella, y era tan humillante como si él hubiera tenido siempre la razón.

—Nunca te quejas del gusto del cigarrillo en mi boca. Y raya en lo divertido que tus gritos son más fuertes cuando todo empieza por esto —le mostró la colilla que estaba a punto de acabarse con digna burla.

—¿Por qué... a pesar de todo... no aceptas que sigues siendo el mismo Gray de antes?

—No sé de qué hablas —se tensó—. El Gray de antes murió con Silver, Ur, Ultear, Lyon... incluso con Erza.

La expresión de la mujer no cambió en lo más mínimo de forma degradante. Es más, llegó hasta a sonreír.

—Sigues empeñándote en demostrar que no pasa nada con eso. Que no duele. Y sabes que en parte por eso no te agrada la navidad, aún cuando antes llegabas a sonrojarte cuando te daba mi regalo. Si no te doliera, dándote igual, no te molestarías tanto en nombrarlos siempre.

Gray frunció el ceño.

—Aunque esperaba que nombraras a Natsu primero, con lo dolido que estás con él —siguió alzando la barbilla, haciéndole saber que debía rendirse ya.

Pero el gruñó de fastidio y no enteramente por sus palabras.

—Somos nada y sin embargo muero por besarte.

La descolocó. Siempre lograba hacerlo obligándola a perder.

—Realmente no sé cómo Natsu te aguantaba. Eres más deseable cuando cierras la boca.

Ella negó con la cabeza, casi no creyéndose lo que le estaba diciendo. Pero luego no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Sabes que quisiste decir que soy más deseable cuando tú tienes que cerrarme la boca.

Porque siempre era así. Ella alegando por los cigarrillos que cotidianamente llevaba con él. Ella echándole en cara las cosas e intentando que analizara sus actitudes y las aceptara. Aunque siempre intentando más que nada eso último, no por nada se la pasaba con el maldito tabaco ya consciente de la razón de que los detestara. Y entonces terminaban con él siempre callándola, siempre intentando despistarla y siempre intentando que se quedara en la cama. Completamente reacio a despertar totalmente solo, como si ella nunca hubiera estado a su lado. Y ella al final a pesar de todo siempre haciéndolo, nada más con la intención de que dejara de ser un crío asustado.

Sin embargo esta vez él se quedó en silencio. Conocía mejor que nadie a Lucy, y él odiaba interrumpir a las personas, por eso siempre se aseguraba de que hubieran terminado. Aunque ahora ella tardaba mucho y Gray no se sintió dispuesto a esperar.

—Deberías pedirle al viejo una buena porción de modestia —se burló sin reales ganas, haciendo referencia a Santa.

Lucy enarcó las cejas, sin sorpresa, más preguntándose _por qué_ sin saber qué respuesta esperaba realmente. Pero a pesar de los tiempos, no relacionado al último comentario de Gray.

—Feliz navidad; nunca puedes tenerlo todo.

Se refirió a todo y a nada, respondiendo hasta sus burlonas palabras, queriendo y sin querer a la vez responder el propio _por qué_ y el que rondaba en la mente del moreno incluso desde que lo viera al lado de la ventana nada más entrar.

Y se fue. No esperaba ninguna contestación mucho menos mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

—Feliz navidad; tú sí pudiste tenerlo todo.

Porque ella sólo estaba preparándolo para cuando la perdiera.


End file.
